onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Discusión:One Piece Wiki
ke pedo porke no hay kosas nuevas Lo de editar los anuncios y el que está pasando ahora (Que por cierto, he actualizado), ¿no se podría poner en sus plantillas correspondientes? Por ejemplo, se podría poner un enlace para editar en el título Qué está pasando ahora... o ponerlo debajo del resumen del anime. Igual con los anuncios. Podría cambiarlo ya que solo está protegido para los no usuarios, pero pregunto por si acaso.-- 22:44 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Afiliados Hola, soy Tripodnumberone, Admin de la Bakuganpedia. Si eres admin de esta wiki, agregas la wiki como afiliado? Ya te he agregado como Afiliado. SKA POWER!!!! 00:53 6 ene 2011 (UTC) *'YA ESTA HECHO', DE MOMENTO QUEDA CERRADO EL TEMA DE AÑADIR MAS AFILIADOS. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 08:16 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Yo creo que el proximo articulo destacado deberia ser Bartholomew Kuma ya que realiza un papel importante en la historia por haber separado a la tripulación. La banda se entrena muy bien despúes de esto *Eso digalo cuando nomine dicho personaje en el''' VPD, no se olvide de firmar o poner el nombre de usuario despues el texto. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 08:16 25 ene 2011 (UTC) portada kile 04:09 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Creo q en la porta deberiamos realizar una encuesta q diga: ¿con cual de los sig. personaje te identificas mas? los usuarios podrian votar o tambien otras encuestas con otro tema *Hare encuestas dentro de poco comparando personajes y eso. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 08:16 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Serie Capitan maravilla 19:16 21 de enero del 2011.Porque no ponemos un enlace para ver One Piece en español y que los nuevos miembros se enteren de que va la serie.Capitan maravilla 18:18 21 ene 2011 (UTC) *Normalemte los usuarios que pasan por aqui tienen ya idea sobre la serie, aunque pensare en la posibilidad. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 08:16 25 ene 2011 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________ En la parte de aliados en los sombreros de paja mas exactamente en los marines porque no añaden a Aokiji ya que no aresto a luffy y los demas en la isla y ayudo a robin a espacapar cuando pequeña ademas ayudo con imformacion a los sombreros de paja en One Piece film:Z (en el sauna aunque no me acuerdo exactamente que fue lo que hizo) PD:como miro los articulos destacados? Jm 01:41 28 may 2013 (UTC) Intriga Como Ara Oda para cuando llege a one piece capitulo 666 Supongo que creará un tema que corroa la intriga. 16:47 22 ene 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________ Ola, me gusta mucho tu pagina si kieres me podrias ayudar a hacer la mìa :) Zoro Sora Alys 15:41 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Esta página esta super genial sigue asi haciendo que poco a poco se haga más grande Decades of lost angels (discusión) 18:35 21 feb 2012 (UTC) vamos a discutir XD como se hacen las letras con temas de animes como la haceis con el estilo de one piece con un progama o como :) ¿Sabias qué... Añadan Esto: One Piece es el manga mas vendido de la historia, superando por mucho a Dragon Ball, el segundo mas vendido? J.Hideto Natsume (discusión) 03:21 4 may 2013 (UTC) Cambiemos el diseño de la wiki pues sabes en la lista de animes mas populares casi empatados one piece y naruto, y sword art online superan a dragon ball z Sugerencia ¿Porqué no se añade un espacio para las últimas entradas de Blog en la portada? 21:02 9 jul 2013 (UTC) Web oficial No se en que parte de la portada podría añadirse un enlace a la página web oficial de One Piece, la cual existe: http://one-piece.com/ Elkingkapo (discusión) 06:37 22 dic 2013 (UTC) Interwiki hello, can anyone add the main page Interwiki/interlanguage Indonesia? with code '''id:, thanks. Om Jin 15:42 11 mar 2014 (UTC) actualizar las encuestas Hola, quisiera pedir por favor que actualizaran las encuestas o minimo que cambiaran la de la pagina de inicio, lleva mucho tiempo ahi. 22:44 6 abr 2015 (UTC) Soy Nueva Aver, no entiendo esto, la página de discusión para qué sirve? :/ ASL2001 (discusión) 20:32 18 abr 2015 (UTC) Sagas Estaba viendo el orden de las Sagas pero esta wiki no tiene una pagina donde añaden todas las sagas en orden, incluyendo las de relleno aun así vi algo raro en los artículos de sagas que creasteis, por ejemplo hay una Saga Sabaody que es desde que los protas llegan a la isla asta que Kuma los separa muy diferente a Saga Regreso a Sabaody ;) --'DragonSaku15' 17:33 23 jun 2015 (UTC) :En la Lista de Episodios están las sagas con sus respectivos arcos argumentales, pero solo relacionado a los episodios del anime. -- 17:59 23 jun 2015 (UTC) esto no debería estar estrictamente protegidoAsiduosdelawiki (discusión) 14:13 20 nov 2019 (UTC)